Disney Warrior: TITANS GO!
by jedimickey
Summary: Alex winds up in a new world, and teams up with the local heroes, the Teen Titans. But when the baddies start showing up with new toys, can Robin trust Alex?
1. A Whole new World

**Disclaimer: Ok, ok, I sadly do NOT own Teen Titans (Though if I did, we'd be into season 7 by now!) nor Disney (but someday I just might!) only thing I own is Alex... so anyhow, ON with the show!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Disney Warrior: Titans Go!**

**Chapter 1: A Whole new World.**

With a bright light and a flash, a young blonde haired boy appeared lying on his back on a sidewalk in what looked like a city.

"Man, all this world-hopping is taking its toll on me…" He groaned

This boy's name was Alex. In his home world, he was a hero known as the Disney Warrior, but it seemed Alex was in a new location.

"Ooookay, where am I?" He asked to himself.

He looked around his new surroundings; it appeared to be a modern city, which was a drastic change from his home in the far off Disney Kingdom.

"Place doesn't look half-bad…" Alex commented to himself. "Wonder why I was brought here…"

Suddenly with the sound of an explosion, the ground shook, knocking Alex to the ground. Alex turned around and saw what looked like a purple ball of energy shoot up into the sky.

"Look's like I'm about to get my answer…" Alex mumbled to himself.

Alex dusted himself off and ran towards the source of the explosion.

Alex soon reached an intersection where a dust cloud covered everything in view. Alex quickly spotted a fire escape on a building and decided to climb to get a better look.

After a bit of climbing Alex reached the top of the building and peered into the street as the dust cloud faded away.

In the street, stood what looked to be five battered and beaten teenagers, each wearing an unusual looking outfit. And floating before them was an evil looking girl with long black hair and glowing purple eyes. She had an odd looking armor strapped to her body as she laughed evilly.

"Who the heck are they??" Alex commented.

Alex watched the event unfold.

"Give it up Titans!" The black haired girl said. "With my new battle armor, I'm unbeatable! Surrender to me!"

"Make us!" One of the others yelled.

The Black haired girl grinned.

"I was SO hoping you'd say that!" She smirked.

With that, she levitated higher into the air and a big purple ball of energy began to form in her hands. None of the others even moved, they only watched as the energy ball got bigger and bigger.

"SAY GOODNIGHT TITANS!!!!!" She yelled.

"Not if I can help it!" Alex growled

Alex then leapt off the building, straight at the mysterious foe. Alex grabbed her leg and dragged her down to the ground just as she fired her shot, causing it to miss and fly into the air.

The two hit the ground hard, causing a dent in the road. Alex rolled on his back in pain, while the girl got up and grabbed him by his neck, lifting him in the process.

"You, just made a BIG mistake little boy!" She sneered. "You took away my victory!"

Suddenly something small and red that resembled a boomerang flew thru the air and smacked the girl on the head. She angrily turned to see the other teens were up, one of them (apparently their leader) took a step forward.

"Put him down Blackfire!" He ordered.

Blackfire growled and used her free hand to fire a shot at him, blasting him backwards.

"I'll deal with YOU later!" she sneered.

She then threw Alex to the ground.

"FIRST, I have to teach this punk some respect!" She yelled.

A purple aura began to emit from her hands as she shot it down at Alex. Alex quickly held up his hand and in a flash, a gleaming sword appeared in his hands, blocking Blackfire's attack.

"HUH?!" She cried.

Alex glared as he slowly got up from the ground, gripping the weapon in his hands.

"Now YOU made a big mistake Missy!" Alex glared.

Blackfire simply yelled as she hurled a ball of energy at Alex. Alex swung his sword like a bat and deflected her attack.

Blackfire looked a little bewildered as she leapt backwards and fired multiple rounds at Alex. Alex began to advance towards her, repelling every shot that came near him.

When Alex was close enough he lunged at her, swinging his sword, and slashing her armor, creating a huge crack.

"THIS ISN"T POSSIBLE!" Blackfire yelled. "This armor is supposed to be indestructible!!"

Alex simply smirked. "In that case, I hope you saved the receipt!"

Alex dove at her and grabbed her armor and began to pull at the crack; he was trying to rip the armor apart. Blackfire was just about to fire a ball of energy at him, but it was too late. A metallic clang rang out as Alex tore the armor in half, revealing her normal outfit, and making her completely vulnerable.

Blackfire yelled in rage as she fired a purple beam from her eyes. Alex slammed his sword into the ground, creating a round barrier which shielded him from her blast. Alex pulled his sword out of the ground and ran at Blackfire. Alex held his sword up and brought down on her, but she somehow teleported behind him and shot him in the back, sending him flying forward.

"That's cheap!" Alex cried.

The other teens, who were tired of standing around, finally decided to take action and ran in front of the fallen Alex.

"We'll take it from here!" One said.

Alex slowly wobbled to his feet and gripped his sword. Blackfire looked at the six, she was completely outnumbered and without her armor, she didn't have a chance.

"BAH! You people aren't worth my time and effort!" She snapped.

With that said, she bounded into the air slowly flying higher and higher, eventually vanishing from sight.

"Guess we showed her." Alex smiled.

The other teens turned to face Alex.

"Don't you mean, YOU showed her?" One asked. "You were awesome!"

"Thanks" Alex smiled. "Alex's the name, hero's my game…"

One of them took a step forward, he sported a purple jumpsuit and for some odd reason, had pointed ears and green skin.

"My name's Beast Boy" He said.

Another stepped forward. He was big guy, had to be about 18 or 19 at least. He was an African American, but most of his body was covered in glowing blue metal and his right eye was red.

"Name's Cyborg." He greeted.

Another one stepped…er… floated forward. She had long red hair, deep green eyes, and an orange tinted skin shade. She bore a striking resemblance to Blackfire.

"My name is Koriand'r but in your language, it is Starfire" She smiled.

Another floated forward, a blue cloak covered her entire body, and a hood covered most of her head. Her eyes were shadowed by the hood, the only thing truly visible was her mouth.

"Raven. Nice to meet you I guess…" She said in a deadpan voice.

And the last stepped forward. A white and black mask covered his eyes. He pore a yellow and black cape, along with a red and green suit which had a small "R" emblem on it.

"My name is Robin" he said. "And together, We're the Teen Titans."


	2. Titans Tower

**Chapter 2: Titans Tower**

Alex walked alongside the Teen Titans on the sidewalk, heading for some unknown destination.

"So, the Teen Titans eh? Are you guys like, the local heroes?" Alex asked.

"I guess you could say that…" Robin replied.

"Hope you don't mind my barging in on your fight there…" Alex said nervously.

"Dude, we need all the help we can get nowadays…" Beast Boy sighed.

A moment of silence crept over the group.

"So, where you from?" Cyborg asked.

"Uh… Let's just say, it's REALLY far away…" Alex replied.

Starfire then levitated herself in front of Alex.

"Curiosity abounds…" she smiled.

She then leaned in close to Alex; their faces were about an inch a way from each other.

"Tell me. Where are you from? How did you get here? What is your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend??" She asked rapidly.

Alex got a confused look on his face.

"Um… Far way, teleported, blue, and sure!" Alex hesitantly responded.

Starfire then gave off a smile before forcing Alex into a bone crushing glomp.

"WELCOME NEW FRIEND!" she squealed happily.

Alex gasped for air.

"Somebody… get me a crowbar!" Alex gasped.

Alex finally forced himself out of Starfire's vice grip and stretched out.

"So, if you're new around here, you have anywhere to stay?" Beast Boy asked.

"Nope, just blew into town, I can probably crash on some rooftop or something…" Alex shrugged.

Starfire flew in close again.

"Unacceptable! I cannot permit my new friend to slumber on a lonely roof of darkness!" Starfire cried.

"Um, there are streetlights you know…" Alex pointed out.

"You shall stay with us!" Starfire said, grabbing his wrist and dragging him down the sidewalk.

"Really! It's cool!" Alex laughed nervously.

"Come on Alex, it's the least we can do for your helping us earlier…" Beast Boy added.

Alex finally just sighed.

"Alright, Alright…" Alex smiled. "I guess I could crash with you guys..."

Starfire and Beast Boy cheered as they dragged Alex down the sidewalk, leaving Robin, Cyborg, and Raven behind. Robin put a concerned look on his face.

"Something wrong?" Raven asked.

"Doesn't this seem a LITTLE suspicious?" Robin asked. "This kid shoots out of nowhere, has nowhere to go… it seems an awful lot like--"

"Terra?" Cyborg interrupted.

A moment of silence swept over them.

"Exactly…" Robin stated. "Let's just keep an eye on him for now…"

With that, the three raced to rejoin the group.

As Robin, Cyborg, and Raven caught up with the gang, Alex spotted their destination, a massive tower sitting on a rocky island shaped like a giant "T"

"Welcome to our humble home! Titans Tower!" Beast Boy smirked.

Alex gaped in awe at the Tower.

"You guys live THERE??" Alex cried.

"It's even better up close!" Beast Boy smirked

A short boat and elevator ride later, Alex was standing in the living room of the Tower, which overlooked the entire city.

"Ho-lee- COW! This place is awesome!" Alex cried as he jumped on the massive couch.

Beast Boy and Starfire smiled and where about to take a seat next to Alex, when Robin called them.

"Starfire, Beast Boy, can I see you guys for a moment?" Robin asked.

The two nodded and left to join Robin in the hallway, the electronic door slammed shut behind them. There they also saw Raven and Cyborg too.

"Guys, we need to talk…" Robin said in a serious tone.


	3. Team Disucssion

**Chapter 3: Team Discussion**

"Um? What's this about?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's about Alex…" Robin responded.

"What about friend Alex?" Starfire asked.

"It seems a little suspicious…" Cyborg said. "The kid just HAPPENS to show up during our big fight, claiming to have nowhere to go…"

"Well, if he has nowhere to go, he can stay here. He's seems to be a nice guy" Beast Boy stated.

Robin sighed.

"Hate to bring up a touchy subject Beast Boy, but that's exactly what you said about Terra, and look how that turned out…" Robin said.

Beast Boy fell silent in sadness.

"Not to mention, he didn't even tell us where he was from." Cyborg said.

"But we cannot leave friend Alex out in the coldness…" Starfire pleaded.

"And besides, how are you so sure he's bad?" Beast Boy cut in.

"I don't, I'm just saying that it seems a bit off" Robin said scratching his head.

Another moment of silence fell over them before Raven broke the silence.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Beast Boy…" She said.

Everyone gave Raven a shocked look, she NEVER agreed with Beast boy… EVER!

"I sensed positive energy emitting from him when we met" Raven stated. "And when Terra wanted to join the team, I sensed something was wrong. But when she helped us save the Tower, I shrugged it off as mere paranoia, but this is different."

Starfire then turned to Robin.

"Please Robin, he is good. I can sense it in my glorfmunch." Starfire said.

Robin then turned to Cyborg.

"What do you think?" Robin asked.

"If Raven say's he's cool, than he's good with me…" Cyborg shrugged.

Robin let out an exasperated sigh.

"Look's like I'm CLEARLY outvoted." Robin sighed.

Robin began to walk away.

"Just keep an eye on him…" Robin said before vanishing into the Tower.

The others simply shrugged and filed out into the living room, where Alex was sitting.

"I really hope I'm not imposing…" Alex said sighing.

"Not at all friend Alex!" Starfire cheerfully smiled.

Cyborg took a seat on the couch and reached for the table, but noticed something was missing.

"Not again…" He groaned he then angrily turned to Beast Boy.

"BEAST BOY!" He yelled.

"What I do now??" Beast boy asked.

Cyborg got up and actually lifted the couch with Alex on it and began to shake it.

"I can't BELIEVE you lost the remote again!" Cyborg yelled as he shook the couch.

"I'M STILL ON HERE!" Alex called.

Apparently they didn't hear him.

"What makes you so sure _I _lost it??" Beast Boy asked.

Cyborg finally dropped the couch and approached the green hero.

"Uh? Because Your YOU!" Cyborg stated.

"Hey don't go blaming ME!!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Well how am I supposed to watch TV without a remote???" Cyborg cried.

Raven growled as she took a step forward.

"SIMPLE! You get up, and change the channel!" Raven cut in.

A moment of silence fell over them.

"Don't even joke like that…" Cyborg said all too calmly.

"I don't think she was joking…" Alex pointed out.

"GOOD! Cause it wasn't funny!" Cyborg cried. "Now can someone PLEASE help me find the remote?"

Alex smiled to himself, he already felt at home.


	4. Grand Tour

**Ok, for those of you wondering why I keep bringing up Terra's betrayl, this takes place inbetween the episodes Betrayl and Aftershock**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: The grand tour**

After the whole remote fiasco was over with (They never thought to check UNDER the coffee table) Cyborg was giving Alex a grand tour of the Tower. The two stepped into a room with various computers all over the place.

"Whoa…." Alex gaped.

"This is MY room…" Cyborg stated. "It's got various equipment and computers and has a place for me to plug in for the night…"

Cyborg then pointed to a slanted platform that was apparently where he slept.

"Interesting…" Alex said, scratching his chin.

Cyborg than led him out of his room down the hallway and past a steel door with the words "Raven" engraved into it.

"That's Raven's room?" Alex asked.

"Yeah" Cyborg said. "Good luck trying to see inside there…"

Raven's door suddenly slid open a crack, and the half of Raven's head was visible from inside the dark room. Raven simply glared at the two before the door slammed shut.

"I take it she like's her privacy…" Alex commented.

"Yeah, get used to it…" Cyborg sighed.

Cyborg then led Alex across the way into some room that looked like a gym.

"This is the Gym; each Titan here has his or her own unique way of working out." Cyborg said.

Alex approached a set of barbells that had three large weights on each side.

"Whoa! Are these yours??" Alex asked.

"Nah, those are Robins…" Cyborg replied.

Cyborg then led Alex to another part of the room, where a massive block of metal and a pair of robotic arms that were designed to put more weights on.

"THIS is mine!" Cyborg said proudly.

"You're kidding right?? That's gotta be over 10,000 pounds!!" Alex cried.

"Not sure, never actually measured it…" Cyborg shrugged.

Cyborg lead Alex out of the gym and into another room, it appeared to be a bedroom, but miscellaneous cloths, toys, and other items were strewn about the floor to the point where it was impossible to see the floor, and to top it off, almost everything imaginable was flooding out of the closet.

"Whoa! What animal lives here??" Alex asked. "Even MY room ain't that bad!"

Then, as if on cue, Beast Boy cam crawling out of the pile coming from his closet.

"Dudes! Your not gonna believe this! I think theirs an undiscovered species living in my closet!" He cried.

Alex just stood there gaping.

"Well, that answers THAT question…"

Alex and Cyborg left Beast Boy's room and headed across the hallway. One of the doors slid open and they almost ran into Robin.

"Whoa, sorry…" Alex apologized.

"It's cool…" He said. "I'm… going to the gym…"

With that Robin headed off, and as Cyborg and Alex continued on, Alex caught a glimpse into his room, and saw a whole bunch of newspaper clipping hanging on his wall; all of them had a big bold headline that read "Slade"

"Whoa, who the heck is "Slade"?" Alex asked.

"You, do NOT want to know…" Cyborg said in a grim tone.

Alex took a final look before following Cyborg thru the tower again. Before he knew it, he was back in the living room again.

"And this is where it all goes down, the living room!" Cyborg smiled.

"Sweet!" Alex smiled back.

Cyborg then turned on the TV, which took up the whole front window. He then held up two videogame controllers.

"Now then, who's up for some Gamestation??" Cyborg cheerfully yelled.

Alex couldn't help but smile as he ran over to join him.

"Man, I never thought I'd see another videogame again!" he cried.

But while this was happening, Robin wasn't REALLY at the Gym, he continued walking and approached Raven's door, knocking.

"Hey, Raven!" Robin called.

The door slid open a crack, and half of Raven's head was visible, when she confirmed it was Robin, it closed again before opening up fully.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Raven, can I ask a favor?" Robin asked.

"That depends…" She said, "What kind of favor?"


	5. In his head

**Chapter 5: In his head**

As Alex enjoyed his time with his new friends, day soon turned to night and it was time to sleep. Alex had decided to hit the couch for the night while the rest of the Titans retired to their rooms… well, all but ONE. At 12:05 at night, when Alex was fast asleep, a black puddle of darkness opened up in the living room. And out of the darkness came Raven.

"I don't know what's harder to believe, the fact that Robin asked me to do this, or that I agreed to it…" Raven sighed to herself.

She quietly levitated over to Alex, who was fast asleep on the couch.

"Let's get this over with…" Raven said to herself.

She closed her eyes and focused hard. When she opened her eyes, they were glowing white.

"Azarath Mertion ZINTHOS!"

Her whole body became a black stream of light which flew inside Alex's forehead!

Raven suddenly opened her eyes, and found herself standing in the courtyard of a castle, but surrounding her were thousand upon thousands of doors floating around. She was inside Alex's mind!

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Raven sighed.

Raven looked around and approached one of the doors, when a voice rang out.

"HEY!" It shouted.

Raven suddenly whipped around and got into a fighting stance, hands glowing black with energy. She looked around to find the source of the voice.

"Show yourself!" She ordered.

Then from out of the shadows, a figure approached. It was man; he had to be about 19 or so. He had jet black spiky hair and wore an old looking tunic.

"Who are you??" Raven asked.

The man smiled at her.

"My name is Xela" he said. "And if I'm not mistaken, YOUR Raven of the Teen Titans"

Raven looked a little bewildered.

"Wait, how did you--?"

"I live in Alex's head, I know everything he knows" Xela explained. "But what I don't know, is why you're here…"

Raven lowered her hands took a step forward, she could tell this person didn't mean her harm.

"If you must know, I was sent to examine this boy's mind for any sign of evil" Raven replied.

"Okay then, I'll help you…" Xela said.

He then took a quick look around.

"Hmmmm…. No sign yet…" Xela replied.

Raven was not amused.

"Look, are you going to be any help or what?" Raven asked.

"Look, I can already tell ya right off the bat, this kid is 100 percent good, theirs probably not an evil bone in his body.

Raven shot him a narrow look.

"Everyone has a dark side…" Raven said in a deadpan tone.

"Well, yeah, but you know what I mean!" Xela replied.

Raven then approached one of the doors.

"I think I'd rather see for myself how good this kid is…" Raven said.

With that Raven went over to one of the doors which was covered by plant life and opened it.

She was temporarily blinded by light for a short time. When the light faded, Raven found herself standing in a forest, but it was on fire!

"Whoa…" Raven murmured.

"Don't worry; you can't get hurt here…" A voice said.

Raven turned around, only to see Xela next to her.

"This is one of Alex's memories; you're safe from harm…" He said

Raven walked thru the burning woods, looking for any sign of a clue. She soon got it when a green figure blew past her at a high speed, which was soon followed by Alex and two other people and a small blue creature.

Raven decided to see where this would go, and followed Alex and the people he was with. Xela followed close behind Raven. She flew after them at a high speed, stopping in front of a massive tree, where the green figure had put up a shield.

"What is it trying to keep out…?" Raven asked.

Xela simply pointed behind them. Raven turned and gasped, she saw a massive flaming demon that was shaped like bird.

Raven suddenly heard voices; she turned around only to see Alex talking to the figure holding the shield.

"COME ON!!" Alex called.

The figure simply sighed.

"_I cannot dear Alex, if I drop the barrier now, he'll destroy us! If you and your friends get in the cave, at least you'll be safe_" it said to them.

Alex thought for a moment before it hit him.

"No. **NO! THAT THING WILL KILL YOU!!!!!!**" Alex screamed.

Raven watched as Alex's friends pulled Alex inside a nearby cave despite his protests, and then watched in horror as the figure lowered the shield, and the flaming bird destroyed it.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!**" She heard Alex scream.

Raven couldn't continue to watch, she simply walked away, and Xela followed.

"I started talking to him after that, it was more than enough proof of his goodness…" Xela said.

"Wait, you "talk" to him?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, quite often, so don't be surprised if you see him talking to no one…" Xela chuckled.

Raven suddenly spotted another door attached to a tree. She slowly approached it and grabbed the handle, opening it.


	6. In his head pt 2

**Chapter 6: In his head pt 2**

Raven was blinded by another bright light temporarily. When it faded she found herself standing in a barren field.

"Now where am I?" She asked.

Raven suddenly heard talking behind her. She looked up on a hill and saw Alex talking to his friends; Alex then approached a red-headed girl before hugging her tightly, apparently, that was his girlfriend. Alex then stepped away from his friends and smiled.

"You guys are the best friends a guy could have!!' Alex smiled.

With that, Alex drew his glowing sword and charged down the field. Raven watched as Alex charged towards a mountain, and ON that mountain was a massive black demon. Raven shivered as she stared at it.

"Why does that THING remind me of my father?? Raven asked.

Raven watched as Alex drew closer to the demon.

"_**THIS BATTLE BEGAN MANY YEARS AGO!!!!! AND NOW IT SHALL END!!ONLY ONE WILL EMERGE TRIUMPHENT!!!**_" The demon blared.

"Ah, yes… that was quite a battle…" Xela sighed.

Raven turned to see Xela next to her.

"What is that THING??" Raven asked pointing to the demon.

"THAT is Chernabog" Xela said in a serious voice. "He was a demonic overlord who was trying to overthrow Alex's world…"

"World… So, he's from another world is he?" Raven said with interest.

Xela then realized what he said.

"Whoops…" he said nervously

"It's cool. I won't tell…" Raven replied.

"Doesn't it shock you?" Xela asked.

"I'm from another dimension… doesn't faze me…" Rave replied.

"Interesting…" Xela commented.

Raven suddenly spotted another door; she slowly approached it, opening it up. Once again another bright light blinded her. When it faded she found herself in a massive dust cloud.

"I'm getting sick of these--" Raven coughed from the dust cloud. "Stupid lights…"

Raven suddenly heard talking in the distance. She floated thru the dust cloud towards the source. She stopped at the rim of a large crater, chunks of rock were strewn everywhere. She heard the voices coming from inside the crater. She slid down to the inside and gasped at what she saw. She saw all of Alex's friends huddled around him, and Alex was lying there motionless.

"ALEX! ALEX!!! OPEN YOUR EYES!" The red headed girl pleaded as she shook him.

The blue creature's ears drooped as it licked Alex's face.

"Alex?" It asked weakly.

Raven just watched as his friends gave a hopeless effort to wake Alex up.

"Should I even bother to ask?" Raven asked in wonder.

"The Disney Warrior sacrificed himself…" Xela said.

Raven turned and saw Xela once again next to her.

"He sacrificed himself to save his loved ones AND his world, and for that, I brought him back to life later on…" Xela continued.

"The Disney Warrior eh?" She asked.

Raven processed everything she had seen in her mind.

"In that case, I've seen enough…" Raven finally said.

Xela smiled and held up his hand, in another flash they re-appeared in the courtyard with the thousands of doors.

"I better get going… it'll be morning soon…" Raven said.

"Alright. Thanks for dropping by, don't get many visitors around here…" Xela replied.

"It's cool…" Raven said. "OH! And could you kind of… NOT tell Alex I was here?"

"Mum's the word…" Xela smiled.

She waved a final goodbye before focusing her energy. Her whole body became a black streak of energy which shot high into the air

The black energy stream shot out of Alex's forehead and back in the living room of the tower. It was a miracle Alex didn't wake up.

Raven looked at the digital clock on the table, which read 4:30 in the morning.

"Greeeeat…" Raven sighed.

Raven began to head to her room, but before she left the living room, she took a final look at Alex, and actually smiled, which was a rare thing for Raven to do. 

"Nice work Disney Warrior…" She said quietly before vanishing into the tower


End file.
